We're lost and found
by TheSnowTigerrr
Summary: Maybelle Salvatore is tired that her brother don't care enough about her, so one day she leaves. She goes back to New Orleans. But will she get the peace she wishes or will life here be much harder than back in Mystic Falls. Marcel/OC/Klaus. Rating may change at some point. Please read and review.


**The story begins with some Vampire Diaries, but you don't need to worry. It is an Originals story. I hope you enjoy it. (The character who plays Maybell looks kind of like Lily Collins in my head :D)**

* * *

"I've had it. If you go after her, that's it." Maybelle yelled at her brothers. She didn't even know how many times it had happened already. Her brothers always put the girl, the Petrova doppelganger, before her.

"Just stop being selfish for once sister." Damon added. He loved her sister with all his heart, but sometimes she was too selfish, in his opinion that is.

"Me being selfish? Well sorry for wanting to spend my birthday with my brothers. The brothers who, as I remember, promised to do so." Maybelle said. She was angry, no fuming. First back in 1864 it was Katherine. While she was getting crap for their father, even more then Damon, her brothers were out having fun with Katherine.

She didn't even know about vampires until few years after her brothers had "died" when she… well that's a story for another time.

"You've had a hundred birthdays with us and you'll have even more of them with us." Stefan tried to say reassuringly.

"Beside, Elena has gone off the rails. That's more important." Damon said without realizing such how much his words had hurt Maybelle. Then he added with a shrug "And what Stefan just said." And with that they left the house.

_No I won't,_ thought Maybelle as she stood there alone, again. That was it for her. She was going to leave. Go away from Mystic Falls, because there was nothing left there for her.

She ran back into her room and with vampire speed started to pack her things. As she was packing her things, she started to think. She wasn't leaving anything behind. _Maybe…_ No she wasn't. Her brothers weren't a reason to doubt, she didn't have many good friends here and Klaus… he didn't matter. At least not from the moment he decided to sleep with Hayley.

Here's the thing. Klaus was… was the one who turned Maybelle into a vampire. He was the one who told here about vampires. He was her first love, but that all changed once he killed her. Well not killed her, but turned her into a vampire. She hated his guts for that and once he was back in Mystic Falls he made it her mission to get her back.

It almost worked, almost. But sleeping with Hayley wasn't the only reason that kept her for falling completely head over feels for him again. It was and is someone. And that someone is exactly the person she is going to go to now.

Once all her stuff was packed she took a last look of her room on left the house. Left the house without writing a note to her brothers. Left the house that held so many memories. Good and bad, but unfortunately more bad. Maybe leaving was good.

Maybelle exited the house jumped into her car and off she was.

* * *

She arrived in the middle of the night. The streets were quite empty, but she knew better. She was in the French Quarter. Parking her car next to a familiar building she got out of it and walked into the it. Well into the open area that was in the building.

Maybelle looked around and saw some familiar faces, but not anyone too important. People, innocent people, dancing with vampires, not knowing that they could die in less than an hour. As she took in the crowed, she didn't see or feel eyes on her back.

The next thing Maybelle knew she was pinned against the wall that had been behind her. As she looked who had done it, she met a very familiar pair of dark brown eyes. For a moment it all seemed to stop. They just looked into each other's eyes.

She knew that she had left, but she had promised to come back, was he mad that I left or didn't he believe my promises or maybe he just didn't want me back here. Those were the thought that managed to run through Maybelle's head before she felt the familiar, intoxicating, lips crush themselves into hers.

The kiss was full on passion. She felt his hands go around her back while at the same time she felt her own hands go around his neck. After a few minutes of kissing they pulled apart. They breathed heavily while looking into each other's eyes again.

"My queen has arrived back," were the first word Marcel said. He raised his hand and graced her cheek and then giving her a quick peck on the lips again.

"I told you I'd be back." Maybelle said. Marcel then put his hand on the lower half of her back and started to lead her into the house. Before entering Marcel whispered something into one of his minions.

When they got inside they went into the living room area and Marcel poured out two drinks.

"So tell me why are you back so early." Marcel said. "Not that I'm complaining." He quickly added as he saw the angry, yet what he knew a playful, scowl on her face.

"Well my brothers are asses." Maybelle said as she took a sip of her drink. "All I heard while being there was Elena this, Elena that. Uhh… Every time it came down to me or Elena, it was her they choose. I almost got killed because of that once." She looked down remembering the time when Elena had hallucinations and had stabbed her and missed her heart by a centimeter. Then Elena had taken of. Instead of asking if Maybelle was alright, Damon went running after Elena while Klaus and Stefan were talking.

"And then today." She just shook her head and walked to a window looking out of it.

Marcel walked behind her. "Forget about them. I'm here and all I care about is you and only you." He said while wrapping his arms around her waist and starting to kiss her neck.

"Well me and keeping the witches under your control." She sighed. Marcel knew just how to make her feel better and that was what he was doing right now.

"You know why I have to do it." He said while biting her neck with his blunt teeth. He moved his kisses up her neck until he reached her ear. "And by the way. Happy birthday." Marcel said and blurred them into his, well their, bedroom.

Later, while they were lying in the bed, well more like cuddling and enjoying each other's company, Marcel pulled away. He looked through the drawer next to the bed and took something out of it.

Maybelle looked confused, before she saw what he was holding. It was the necklace she had lost so many years, when she first arrived to New Orleans. It had meant a lot to her and Marcel knew it.

"Oh my god, thank you so much." She said and kissed him. After that Marcel put the necklace around her neck and soon they fell both asleep.

* * *

**So what do you think. I know this chapter is short, but it's going to change. This is just sort of an intro to this story. Please review and let me know what you think of it so far and if I should continue it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
